


Warm bodies

by DorothyLovesAnime



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Transformation, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Dancing and Singing, Demon Summoning, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Death, Psychological Torture, Rape, Sacrifice, Self-Harm, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, child in Hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorothyLovesAnime/pseuds/DorothyLovesAnime
Summary: Now, imagine yourself walking through the woods, trying to find a hiding place, in a innocent game of Hide n Seek. Now, imagine yourself wandering through a dark and creepy forest, under a blood red sky with no memory if how you got there. You're alone, with only your stuffed bear to serve as some form of comfort.Did you go down the wrong path? Did you fall asleep while waiting for your parents to find you?Do you see it? If you can good!You know how I feel.





	1. Welcome to Hell

I held onto my old stuff bear, desperately trying to find some sort of comfort from it, as I wandered through the deserted woods while looking around.

My once pure white gown was now stained with both fresh vibrant reds and dull reddish-browns. It was tatter but still wearable. I whirled around when I heard the sound of a twig snapping underneath someone's foot. I gasp in fear as I pressed my bear closer to my chest, preparing myself incase it was the monster again. 

I blink a couple of times in shock before sighing in relief. No one was there. No man or woman. No scary monster. Biting onto my lower lip, I whimpered as I turn back around.

My parents would let me wander out into the woods for a certain length of time before literally dragging me back home for dinner. Over the years, I've become a master of memorizing my environment. I made landmarks to help me return home, as well as maps. It never took me a long time to get back home. However, this time I was lost. I had no idea where I was, or how I got here. Everything around me looked...weird and creepy. The sky was red. The trees were taller than before.

I'm having a nightmare. None of this was is real, it can't be.

I glanced around, taking in the strange and unfamiliar surroundings, as I continue to journey further into the woods.

" Hello! Little one," a strange voice from behind me called out. I whirled around before looking up to see a very tall and strange looking man staring at me.

"...um," I tried to speak but couldn't. This man didn't look like any other man I've seen before. The owner of the voice was a television screen with bright red eyes wearing a black fancy suit. I wasn't sure if he was real or if he was wearing a realistic costume. 

Two strange-looking women were standing behind him.

One had short curly pink hair and dull green eyes that never acknowledge me. She was short, wearing a black dress. She had big fluffy ears and large horns.

The other one was staring at me. She had long silver hair in a tight ponytail and vibrant purple eyes. She was wearing a much longer dress that reached her knees. She had ears similar to a rabbit's.

Maybe...this really is a dream, or they're wearing weird costumes and face paint.

I return my glanced to the man I am assuming to be wearing a costume,"...hello,"

He chuckled softly before leaning forward," What's your name,"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," I told him as I hugged my bear. I wanted to run away and scream for my mom and dad. I wanted to so badly, but I couldn't move. I was too afraid. I didn't know where I was, who these people are, or if they were even human.

He frowns, the screen glitch for a split second before he places his hand on his chest," You're a wise one. That's a good skill to have here,"

I frown, before glancing at the ground. He tilts his head to the side," Would it make you feel better if I introduced myself?"

I nodded my head,"...yes," I whispered softly. 

He glances over at the two women who immediately bob their heads, with their hands clasp together. He gave me a low bow," My name is Vox. It's a pleasure meeting you,"

I lifted my gown slightly, before doing a small curtsy," My name is Marie. It's nice to meet you,"

" What a beautiful name," Vox smiles as he kneels down in front of me, pointing at my bear,"...and who is this?"

" ...Joy. My mom made him for me," 

"Oh...she did?"

I nod my head.

"Well...It's nice to meet you, Marie and Joy,"

I groan as I gently prod a small rock with my toe. Vox frown once more," Are you lost, Marie?"

I shook my head," I...I want to go home. I don't know where I am,"

He grins before placing a hand on my shoulder," Maybe I can help you? Do you remember which of the nine districts you live in? Does your mommy and daddy live here in Hell with you?"

My eyes widen in shock, as I took a couple steps back," Hell..." I repeated.

" Yes," he stood up," You're in Hell,"

I gave him a confuse look" Is Hell a city or a town?"

The two women looked at each other in shock and confusion, before covering their mouths in a attempt to conceal their snickering. I jerk back as Vox whirl around and shouted something in another language. The two women went pale, before crying out in pain as they drop to the ground. He turn back to face me with a large grin on his screen," Forgive me. Where were we," he asked. 

I swallowed nervously," Is Hell a city or a town?"

" Ah! Yes! Hell is a place, but not one you're use to...," he paused," Hell is a place people go to when they die,"

I stood there in shock. 

" You see my dear. Life is unfortunately short. Too short if you ask me. We all go through life, having fun. Then, we make one grave error in judgment. A unforgivable mistake that gives you a one-way ticket to Hell," Vox explained

" So Hell is where bad people go," I paused. That means... I slowly look up at him," Did I do something wrong?"

" Oh you sweet thing," he reached out, placing his hand on my back, before pulling me closer to him," Of course you did nothing wrong. No one ever does. Not everyone in Hell is bad. They're just not picture perfect. As for you, you don't look like a sinner, and children aren't normally sent to Hell,"

" But I was only playing in the woods," I paused before looking around once more," If my parents don't find me before dinner. They'll be worried. I have to go back home!"

" I'm afraid that isn't possible, Marie," 

I hugged the bear, as my bottom lip started to quiver. I tried to fight back the tears that threaten to spill over. I hang my head, before buried my face into his coat. 

I felt him rub my back," Everything will be alright, my dear,"

He waited until I finally calmed down before forcing me to look up at him," Marie would you like to live with me? I wouldn't be able to relax knowing that an innocent child is out here alone. Anything can happen to you. Besides, you can use a bath," 

" Really?"

" Of course my dear. I would be honored," he offered me his hand.

I stare at his hand before reaching out to take it. He took my small hand in his," Come now, let's get you home,"

" Ok,"

" Now, do you remember what happened to you before you woke up here?"

* * *

" Good morning, my darling little fawn," Vox's greeted as Marie open the door to his large office. He gesture towards the comfortable leather chair in front of his desk," How are you feeling this morning," he asked as he move some paper work to the side. 

Marie walked over to the chair. She hated it when he called her that. Fawn never did sat well with her. It reminded her of the monster. The nightmares. 

She sat down. If she was honest, she wasn't feeling like herself,"...Fine," she lied.

" Really," he chuckles," Why the sudden hesitation?"

" I didn't hesitate," Marie replied as she looks away from Vox.

" What have I taught you about hesitation?"

" That it's a sign of weakness and shows your unwillingness to move forward," 

" Well done, my dear! We must always look forward and move forward. Everything is constantly moving forward, why shouldn't we. We shouldn't cling on to the past and other useless objects," 

Marie rested her face into the palm of her hand as Vox continued with his lecture, "Sinners who do will never survive, little one. It's a big fish eats little fish world out there. You can't show weakness and any weakness you do have. I advise you to immediately overcome it,"

" What about fear?" Marie finally asked when Vox paused.

" Well... it's normal for all of us to have an irrational fear of something. We all have something that deeply affects us to our very core. Interesting question,"

" I had the nightmare again,"

Vox nods his head," Does anyone else know/"

" No,"

" Well... after you finish your daily chores and studies. I want you to go see Cipher,"

" Ok,"

" Good. I'll send you on your way, my dear. You have a big day ahead of you. I'll see you later,"

Marie nods her head as she stood up from her seat," Thank you," 

She took her leave, making sure to close the door behind her before making her way back to her room.

She closed the door, hiding away from the world. She opened the silk curtains, allowing the morning light to pour into her usually dark room. 

Humming softly, Marie quickly undresses herself, before tossing her clothes into the laundry basket. She walks inside the bathroom, and turns on the water. Normally, a bubble bath would help her with her nerves, but she doesn't have enough time. A quick shower would do.

She slip on her uniform, before putting her brunette hair into a loose bun. She stood in front of the full body mirror, before twirling around. Smiling, she hurries out of her bedroom, and makes a bee line to the servant's quarters.

" Good morning, everyone," Marie greeted, with a wave of her hand.

The maids all smiled as they bowed their heads before greeting back. 

Marie heard a loud squeal of joy, as a young demoness with curly hair, and soft pink eyes, nearly tackled Marie when she wrapped her arms around her. They giggled as they finally fell over, landing on the wooden floor, with a soft thud. 

One of the older maids, places her hands on her hips, while she taps her foot," How many times must I tell you not to do that, Anna. No horseplay in the servant's quarters," 

Marie and Anna immediately stood up, before fixing their hair and uniforms.

" Sorry," they mumbled in unison.

The purple haired maid merely sigh," It's alright. Just stay out of trouble,"

" We will," they both shouted before running off.

" Good morning," Anna yelled as she threw her arms into the air. 

" Good morning," Marie repeated but in a more quiet manner," What are we going to do today," she asked.

" Hmm...oh! I know! We can wash the dishes. I think there still a couple piles left from yesterday. Master Vox had us up all night getting everything ready"

" Really...," Marie lifted a brow, as she lean over," Shouldn't you be tired?" 

Anna laugh," Nope! I don't really need sleep,"

" Ok,"

The two friends made their way to the kitchen.

They both stopped, when they saw the Head Maid walking out of the kitchen, carrying a tray of tea and cookies. She was a tall succubus with flawless baby blue skin, who always kept her fiery red hair in a tight bun. Anna had told Marie that before the head maid served Vox, she was one of the elite and pure blooded demonesses who protected Lilith. Marie wasn't sure if she should believe such a thing, considering that all of the servants Vox hired, being a overlord, powerful warrior, or previously working for the King and Queen of Hell was never on their job application. 

However, Marie would find herself doubting her original assumption whenever she found herself watching the high ranking maid work. She was always so precise in everything she did, no mater how small it was. Everything had to be in pristine condition before she would eventually move on to the room. She always believed that appearance was key. You need to make a good impression on people, even if they are your enemy. 

The maid stopped humming when she saw them before smiling. Both girls shivered slightly as the head maid's golden eyes buried into theirs," Ah! I thought I heard giggling," she chuckle softly," Good morning Anna," 

Anna bowed her head in respect," Good morning," 

She shifted her gaze to Marie, before bowing her head," Good morning, My Lady,"

Marie soft smile grew into a big grin, as she lower her head," Good morning,"

" I hope the two of you aren't getting into trouble. I know how you both like a little mischief every once and awhile,"

Anna was the first one to speak," Oh no! We wouldn't dream of it," 

Marie nodded," We were actually heading to the kitchen to wash the dishes,'

" Ah! Wonderful! I wouldn't expect anything else from you two," she glanced over at Marie," Remember, we're going to have very important guest today. You need to be a your best behavior,"

Marie bowed her head," Thank you for the reminder. I'll be sure to behave, and make all of you proud,"

" Good, as you were girls,"

They both bowed once more as the Head Maid walk away, humming to herself.

Anna smirked as she entered the kitchen," I bet you can't wait for the party. You're going to meet and shake hands with high ranking demons from all over,"

Marie shook her head as she followed her into the kitchen," No, actually the complete opposite. I have 'butterflies in my stomach' as Opal would put it,"

" You have nothing to worry about. Master Vox will keep everyone in line. All of them are either close friends or business associates," Anna walked over to the wall and pick up to two-step stools," Plus, I wouldn't go to Opal for advice," 

Marie raise a brow as she took one of the step stools from her, before placing it in front of the sink," Opal's nice," 

Anna watches as Marie moves one of the piles of plates towards the sink, before turning on the water. She frowns, as Marie places her fingertips in the running water.

" Don't forget the soap," Anna told her as she put the plug in the drain," I didn't say she wasn't a nice person,"

Marie started to pour some soap into the water," Then...what are you saying?"

" Opal is like a lot of demons here. They don't care about you. They're just trying to climb up the ranks. Plus...a lot of Opal's information isn't correct. It's just rumored she picks up while out and about," she informed before turning off the water.

" What...wait? Opal can leave?," Marie asks as she puts a couple of plates into the soapy water, before picking up a small cloth. Anna gave her a confuse look, as she submerge it into the hot water.

" Well...yeah. We're not slaves. Besides, somebody has to go buy the food and fabrics used to make your clothes," 

Marie blushes as she slowly rans the cloth over the expensive plate," What's it like? Going out there,"

Anna gaze softened a bit," It's nothing special. We just have to go out in a group, following the head maid. We stop at multiple markets and stores until we gather up everything we need. Hell isn't a nice place," Anna gestures towards her black and red maid outfit,"I'm glad that I wear this, when out and about,"

" At least you can go out. I can't even cross the gate. Vox doesn't believe it would be wise for me to go out and explore," Marie handed the plate over to Anna, before picking up another one, running the cloth along its surface.

" That's stupid," she shouted.

" Maybe when I'm older...,"

" Marie, you been here for as long as I have. It doesn't matter how old you'll get. You'll still look five years old,"

"Maybe tonight, I can prove myself to him,"

" Maybe...,"Anna mumbled, before her lips pull upwards into a grin. She cleared her throat as she quickly glance around, before returning her gaze to Marie," Jasmine's coming back tomorrow," she whispered. Changing the subject into something more pleasant.

Marie nearly dropped the dish in her hand," Jasmine's coming back," she repeated in disbelief," Why didn't you tell me?"

Anna's grin grew," I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I overheard Master Vox on the phone yesterday while I was cleaning the windows," she explain in bits of giggling.

Marie smile as she crossed her arms," You ruined the surprise,"

" It won't hurt anyone if you find out about it. You can always act surprised," Anna place the plate on the drying rack.

" I wonder how that will work out," Marie joked.

" I wouldn't worry about it too much. I would be too busy figuring out what I was going to wear for the party,"

Marie laughed," I take it you want to help,"

Anna's smiled innocently," Please,"

" Sure,"

* * *

Vox wanted Marie to have a good knowledge of Hell, or better yet the system of it. Hell is where bad people go to pay for their crimes. It would be logical to assume that Hell doesn't have any set of laws to control its residence. Hell is a cruel place filled with nothing but sinners and demons who can do anything they want, without the fear of being punish for their actions.

Even with this understanding of Hell. Marie could never understand why or how she ended up in Hell.

She gathers up her notes and books before leaving her father's private study.

Cipher was a wise demon who worked alongside Vox, for a long time. Vox trusted him enough to teach her and listen to her troubles.

Cipher was a couple of inches taller, with pale skin and bright and vibrant golden eyes.

Marie, entered his office, expecting to see his desk, but instead, she saw stars and planets. She slowly closes the door behind her while glancing around.

" Good evening, my dear," a warm voice greeted from up above. She quickly looks up to find him floating in a cloud of cosmic dust and stars. In his hands was a small glowing orb.

" Good evening, Cipher. What are you doing," she ask while lifting a brow.

Cipher smiled," I'm just admiring the world I once knew," he glances down follow notices the books and sheets of papers that she held close to her chest," Oh! You completed another round of books. That was your third round this week, my dear,"

He lifted his left hand, allowing the strange tattoos to glow, before snapping his fingers. The books and notes in her hands disappeared. She watched in awe, as two portals appeared in front of him. He read her notes, as the sheets of papers left one portal and enter another.

He nods his head, after reading the last page," Excellent job. Since today is a special day for you. I'll give you a break, come here,"

Marie gasp as her body was lifted up and moved towards him. The stars and planets moved out of her way. Her body was placed gently on the cloud beside him.

"...um... Cipher," Marie finally spoke after a while of watching him observe the glass orb.

" Yes, Marie?"

" It's that nightmare again. I haven't had it in a while...but every night this week I've had it, " she explains..

" We all have fears, Marie. It just depends on if you allow it to consume you from the inside. This irrational fear has been with you for as long as you can remember,"

She nodded slowly.

" Your fears are from a traumatic experience, that your mind is constantly changing to protect you. You remember a few details. The color red. The tall figure dress in red. The screams in the back of your mind," he glanced away from the ball and look at her," Have you been reading or looking at anything that can have triggered anything,"

Marie quickly shook her head," No,"

" I want you to drink some tea before bed. I'll have Anna prepare it for you. It should help for now until I can figure something out,"

" Thank you," she paused What's it like, outside the gate?"

There was a pause, Cipher cleared his throat as he gently pushed the orb of light away," Do you remember what life was like before coming to Hell?"

Marie thought about it for a moment, before shaking her head, with a frown.

" It's pointless to seek what your life is like, if you don't have anything to compare it. You won't be able to see how far you came,"

" I understand,"

" Good. Now go get ready my dear,"

Cipher lowered Marie down, as he created a path to the door," I'm sure everyone is dying to know how the night will turn out,"

" Thank you again, Cipher. I'll see you later,"

" You're very welcome, my dear,"


	2. A Unwanted Guest

Upper-class demons looked around in awe and jealousy as they enter the large luxurious room. The maids all bowed their heads in respect as wealthy demons walk by. Instead of wearing their assign uniforms, all of them were wearing black and red tuxedo-like dresses.

The younger maids walked around serving wine and champagne.

Anna's fake smile was beginning to crack. She knew from the amount of wine glasses that eventually the room will soon be filled with drunk demons that all have a god complex. A dangerous combination. It was going to take forever to clean everything up. 

She fixed her weakening smile, as she lower her cold gaze as an old goat demon took another glass of wine. Anna had been keeping track, this was his sixth glass.

He dismissed her, before returning to his harem of whores, who glared and snigger at her as she turn around.

Anna bit her lower lip, as a low growl escapes her throat. Before she could do anything reckless, she thinks about what's at stake. She thinks about Maire. So she holds her tongue, knowing that today was Marie's time to shine. She didn't want to ruin it. 

She walks away, as she ignores the giggling. It's scary how stupid these demonesses can be when they think they're special. That they're loved. They're nothing but toys. Once he gets bored with them, he'll sell them off. She's seen it happen. She's been through it too.

Anna signed in relief when the light shut off. The guests stopped talking amongst themselves before looking around. One of the spotlight turns on, directing everyone's attention to the pair of doors at the front of the room. 

" Welcome residences of Hell. Please put your hands together for Vox,"

The pair of doors open to reveal Vox. The Sinners started clapping and cheering as Vox descended the marble staircase. Anna clapped her hands as well, after balancing the half-empty bottle of wine on her head. He wave and greeted a couple of demons.

Anna smiled. Everything was going well and on schedule. Hopefully, it will stay that way.

A chill ran down her spine, as the sweet scent of freshly baked apple pie enters her nostrils.

Anna waits until Vox walks pass her, before reaching up and taking the wine bottle off her head. A group of female demons had already swarm him. 

" What is it, Opal," She asked, finally acknowledging the blue-headed fox demoness.

She frowns as her fluffy blue ears fall back," I was only checking on you. We haven't talk to each other in awhile," she told Anna before looking around," This party is very important for our Master's reputation. I hope everything goes well," 

Anna glanced down at the tray of mini apple pies in her hands,"...and you made pies?"

Opal lifted up her head, beaming with pride," Pies are my specialty. They're a hit! This is my third tray," she smiled,"... besides these are Marie's favorite,"

Anna frown when she heard her best friend's name coming out of Opal's mouth.

" Good for you," Anna mumbled as she looked around for an escape.

A Demoness wearing a revealing black dress lifted up her empty glass.

" Excuse me," Anna walked over while summoning a shiny glass, before pouring a good amount of wine in it, before handing it over.

Anna bowed as she takes the empty glass, before walking away. She brightens up when she sees Amber walking towards her. She quickly rushed over, with a warm smile.

" Wonderful Evening," the purpled hair maid greeted, as she took the dirty glass from her,"I hope you've been doing well, Anna,

" Thank you, Amber. Things have been a lot better lately, but...,"

"...but?"

Anna glance over at Opal, who was currently talking to the Head Maid," I don't trust Opal,"

" We all know that," she told Anna as she places the glass on the tray with the others," You say that all the time," she joked.

" Opal has been talking to Marie,"

Amber lifted up her eyebrow," About what?"

" I don't know. Marie hasn't told me yet,"

" If it's bad. Marie will tell you eventually, but we can't judge a book by its cover. You'll just have to wait,"

" I guess,"

Amber suddenly reached into her pocket and pulled out a fancy watch," It's time. Get ready," she whispered, before walking off.

" Omen," she called.

" Yes," Another demon hurried over.

" Here. Wine duty,"

Omen quickly handed over the wine bottle," You better hurry,"

" I will,"

* * *

Marie walked up the short flight of stairs, and stood behind the curtain, as her two guardians stood beside her.

" I feel weird in this," Marie gesture to the lace ivory dress.

Adam, the one who stood on her right glanced over at her dress," It's only for tonight," he reassured her.

" He's right, my dear. Just have fun," Samuel quickly added,"...but I know you're more comfortable in the uniform,"

" I guess you both are right,"

" Marie,"

Marie smiles as she looks over and saw Anna walking over to them. She had changed into a solid white and gold uniform. Her curly hair was now in a bun.

" Anna you made it!"

" Of course I would. If I didn't Master Vox would surely have my head,"

They both laugh.

Marie tensed up as she heard the lights shut off once more.

" Ladies and Gentlemen of Hell. We have a special guest here tonight. Please put your hands together for Marie,"

Marie could hear the sinners starting to whisper as the curtains started to move on their own. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves as the curtains moved wider to reveal her to Vox's guest. Demons stared at her in complete shock.

Marie didn't have time to react to them. She looks at Vox who stands up from his chair, before reaching down and lifting her dress up slightly. She walks along down stairs along with Adam and Samuel. Anna followed behind.

Everyone's attention was on her as she make her way to Vox. Vox takes her hand as she walks up the short fright of stairs. 

Adam and Samuel bowed their heads, before walking off to the side, as Marie turn around face the crowd.

Anna gave Marie a warm smile, while bowing her head as well before walking off to stand beside her guardians.

" This is a meeting that has been long overdue," Vox begin as he placed a hand on Marie's shoulder," I would like to introduce you all to my daughter, Marie,"

A mixture of shock and confused faces is the majority of what Marie could see. 

" Now, I'm sure you all have a lot of important questions for my daughter, but it isn't the time for that. Tonight we're celebrating our success. Have fun and make her feel welcome,"

Everyone clapped as the lights turned back on.

Marie watched as everyone went back to talking and drinking. She looked over her shoulder when she heard Vox sigh. He sat down in his chair, before crossing one leg over the other.

She walks over to her chair before sitting down as well. Vox reached over and place his hand on her," Marie, darling,"

" Yes?"

" Did you go to see Cipher," he asked, while scanning the crowd.

" Of course,"

" And...?"

" He told me to drink some tea, and get some sleep,"

" Good! Considering everything that's happen so far. Rest will do you some good."

" Hello my dear, Vox," red-headed demoness called out as she hurries over. Her braided hair sway with each step she took," It's nice to see you again. It's been far too long," her cold blue eyes met Marie's," I also knew you were a man of many surprises but a child," she placed a hand on her chest," I never would have guessed. She's beautiful,"

" Thank you," 

" She's so well behaved," another demoness walked up," I have to chain all of mine down just to get a moment of relaxation,"

The crowd started to form around them, but due to Adam and Samuel. They didn't dare get any closer to Marie.

Marie started to panic, she glanced around, as she was swarmed with questions and compliments. She clears her throat before glancing at Vox," Excuse me,"

She stood up, before walking through the parting crowd. Adam and Samuel Immediately follow behind her. Anna bowed her head before walking off to follow them.

Vox cleared his throat, as he stood up," Now...it has been brought to my attention that a few of you wanted to offer your aid in our next plan,"

Marie focused on her breathing as she walks over to the buffet stand. She looks up when she hears footsteps. 

" Are you ok," Anna asks while placing a hand on her shoulder.

" I'm fine. I just needed a break from all of that,"

" Do you want me to get you some tea or anything," Anna immediately asked.

Marie shook her head," No," before smiling at her friend," I just never been swarmed like that before,"

Anna frowned," Well...this is the first time you're being presented to the public. No one knew about you until now," she explained.

" I guess,"

" These gatherings are usually held all night, but you won't have to endure all of it,"

Marie turns around as she looks over at Vox who was currently talking to a group of demons dressed in black suits.

Marie had seen them before throughout her years in Hell. They always follow his orders without question.

What they do is still a mystery to her. She wanted to know but whenever she asked. Vox would never tell her. 

One of them, suddenly looks over their shoulder and glances over at her and Anna. Their bright and vibrant blue eyes stare into theirs. 

Marie knowing better, glanced away. 

" Excuse me, my dear," a sickening sweet voice called out to her. Marie turns around to see a familiar demoness dressed in a pure white dress. There was a silk ribbon wrapped around her neck. Her long blonde hair was in a tight bun.

The demoness expression softens as her golden orbs took in Marie's form," It's been quite some time, Marie," she said with a purr," Look at you! You are as lovely as the devil's orchid.

Marie felt her cheeks heat up," Thank you very much, Seiran. You look amazing,"

A low rubble escape from the blonde demonesses throat, as she ran her purple tongue over her shiny red lips," You've haven't changed a bit," She purred before glancing over Anna, Adam, and Samuel," Take us to the private loge," she ordered.

Anna took a step forward, while placing her hand on her chest" I'm sorry, but I've been given strict orders from-,"

Marie placed her hand on her friend's shoulder " It's alright Anna,"

Anna frown before bowing her head," As you wish," she lifted up a hand," Right this way,"

Marie and Seiran were led to the private loge. Anna unlocked the door and push them open, before taking a couple steps back. She lowered her head, as Maire walked passed her and entered the balcony.

Marie looks down, staring at her reflection in the fleshly polished marble floor, as Seiran walk passed her.

Seiran smelled the air while reaching down into a silver bowl filled with various bottles and ice cubes. She pulled out a large bottle filled with dark red liquid. She chuckles softly as she effortlessly removes the cork before pouring the liquid into a shot glass, before glancing up at Marie," Would you like some," she asked with a warm smile.

Marie stared at the bottle. She had no idea what was in it. The color alone was enough to make her skin crawl.

She cleared her throat," Thank you for the kind offer, but I don't drink,"

" That's a shame,"Seiran's smile vanished as she drummed her fingertips on the table," There's something quite serious I need to discuss with you...," she paused as she walks over to the two chairs,"...alone...," 

Marie swallowed nervously," I...I don't know. Vox will probably be calling for-,"

" It won't take long," 

Marie turns around, "Adam. Samuel. I want you two to stand guard. Anna, I would like some tea, please,"

" As you wish," they all said in unison.

All of them bowed their heads before walking out of the small space. Anna was the last to leave, she turns around and she grabs onto the handles of the doors. She sighs as she closes the doors. 

" Come sit down, Marie," Seiran's cheerful voice brought Marie back to reality.

Marie turns around to face Seiran. 

Seiran gestures towards the chair beside her as she took a sip of the dark liquid.

Marie quickly walks over to the chair and sits down, before resting her hands in her lap. 

" You know my dear. You've been in Hell for quite some time. I'm sure you and Vox have had this talk, but I'm curious. Has marriage ever been a question on your mind?"

Marie quickly shook her head as she felt her cheeks heat up once more," No...I-,"

"Really?"

" Yes!"

" What a shame. I was hoping to hear some juicy secrets," the older demoness leans back, before she taking another sip," So there's no one you're saving yourself for," she asked.

Marie shook her head," No,"

" Unfortunately, for you. You had a lot of eyes on you. What if you met a lovely demon tonight who wants to take you out?"

" I would kindly decline,"

" Oh no, Marie," Seiran frowns as she glances away," Do you think that would work?"

" What do you mean?"

"Demons don't care about no. Unless you haven't noticed, no isn't a popular word in our vocabulary. Saying 'no' only makes them want you more,"

Marie clears her throat as she grabs onto the armrest," I should be going..,"

A hand suddenly wrapped around her wrist and tighten. Marie gasp sharply as she stared up into Seiran's eyes

" What is it," she asked, when Seiran finally let's go of her.

"We have a unwanted guest," she whispers as she turn her harsh gaze to the party below.

Vox looked up and grin. 

The maids froze where they stood as they glared at the tall demon dress in red.

Vox chuckled as the demon grew closer.

Marie subconscious stood up as she felt her chest tighten," Who...is that," she asked.

Seiran stood up and placed her hands on her shoulders," No one special,"

Anna rushed into the small space, with Adam and Samuel following behind," Are you two alright?" she asked

" Yes," Seiran answered for the two of them. 

The Head Maid appears in front of her master.

Amber and Opal step forward.

" Ah," Vox stood up from his chair. His Head Maid reluctantly move aside as he walks closer towards the deer demon," Well...if it isn't the famous Radio Demon,"

" Radio Demon," Marie repeated to herself.

" I was wondering where you've been. I heard from a couple of sinners that the radios throughout Hell had gone silent,"

A couple of the sinners whisper to one another.

" Oh, no! It's not easy getting rid of me, I'm afraid. I see you made quite the name for yourself, Vox,"

Marie tensed up at the loud and cheerful voice. It sounded like the demon was yelling through a vacuum tube. It made her skin crawl. Then the feeling of dread hit her. For a brief second she could hear screaming, and smell the faint odor of something metallic. She forced herself to sit down, as the world around her started to spin.

" Marie!" Anna quickly rushed over to her friend's aid.

" I'm fine...I just-,"

" Take her back to her room, Anna," Seiran order.

Anna nods her head as she helps Marie out of the room.

" What an interesting turn of events," Seiran brought a finger to her chin as she smirks," I wonder..." She disappears in flesh of ambers and dust. 

Vox clears his throat, while taking a step forward," Let's take this to somewhere more private,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second story I have for the fandom.  
Sorry it took so long, I have written it awhile ago, but with my old laptop dying on me, and personal stuff. I ended up putting it on hold, but now I'm back.  
I have this uploaded onto A03 on August 10 and it took me until September 4 to post this. So hopefully that gives you all a good understanding of how long it takes me to post a story. The writing part doesn't. I think I already explain the method to my madness.  
Thank you so much for reading.  
Sorry for any mistakes I missed.  
I'll go in and fix anything later, because I'm probably going to add more stuff later.


	7. Update

Hello everyone.  
I wanted to let you guys know that I probably won't be updating or posting chapters for Warm bodies and Innocent Blood for awhile. I have Innocent Blood on hold.  
This is what I have done so far for Warm bodies.  
Chapter 3 No One Special (Completed)  
Chapter 4 Overlords (Completed)  
Chapter 5 Seiran knows Best (Completed)  
Chapter 6 The Market (Completed)  
Chapter 7 The Beast ( currently working on)  
Thank you


End file.
